SVU: Fosse Style
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: A bunch of SONGFICS compiled together to make a musical... R&R! Thanks! Rated for content and possible EO smut!
1. Face Down

**SVU: Fosse Style!**

_I don't own SVU or Law and Order. I also am in no association with the Fosse name. _

**SVU: Fosse Style!**

A/N: For those of you who don't know who Fosse is… look him up! It's essential to know…..

**Chapter 1: Face Down**

**o.0.o Elliot's POV o.0.o **

It had been a tough day on the job, for several reasons. One, we had a case of a woman batterer, someone who thinks that women are property, and he can use them however he pleases. Two, I'm more tired than a man who has been up for 36 hours straight, and I was only up for 10. And three, the vic, was one of our own this time. This time, it was personal. This time, it was Olivia. She was dating this loser Jerry, no one suspected anything until she didn't show up for work this morning, and then the ass came in and told us she was in the hospital. We all rushed in and she wouldn't let Jerry near her. We finally put 2 and 2 together… no one was brave enough to ask her if the son-of-a-bitch actually did anything to her… no one but me.

Elliot: Hey 'Liv, can I ask you a question?

Olivia: Uh, sure… what's going on El?

Elliot: This Jerry fellow –

Olivia: Can we not talk about him, please?

Elliot: No, we have to, for one second.

Olivia: Fine, one question, and use it wisely.

Elliot: Is he…Is he…

Olivia: Is he what Elliot?

Elliot: Is he abusing you?

Olivia: _Silent_

Elliot: 'Liv? Is he?

Olivia: Do you want him to be? What do you want me to tell you?

Elliot: The truth, and no, I don't want him to be abusive, I don't want to see you hurt.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Great going Stabler! Your making the woman you love cry… just PERFECT!

Olivia: You want to know… fine… look at my back.

She rolled over and I looked, she had bruises in the shape of handprints, rods, and the worst part, she had stab wounds in her back.

Elliot: Oh, Oh my God. Liv! I… What, why, when, how long.

Olivia: I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go!

Elliot: Olivia I-

Olivia: GO!

I walked out of her room, I could hear her sobbing. I knew someone had to talk to her, a woman, but not her mother, not yet. I ran to get the closest friend I knew she had. Casey, she could help. I finally found her in the cafeteria.

Elliot: Casey, I need you to talk to Liv… she's crying.

Casey: Why, what happened?

She asked through a bite of her salad.

Elliot: I, kind of… just talk to her.

Casey: You what?

Elliot: I asked her if Jerry was abusive.

Casey: YOU WHAT!!! Elliot!! I swear… If you weren't her best friend you would be as good as dead right now!

She took one more bite of her salad, tossed it and went to Olivia's room. I got in the car and drove home.

**o.0.o Casey's POV o.0.o**

I walked into the hospital room. I went to Olivia. I could hear her bawling in the hallway, but she stopped as I came in.

Casey: Hey, what's going on?

Olivia: Nothing… why?

Casey: You were crying…

Olivia: Me? No… I don't cry.

Casey: 'Liv, I could hear you out in the hallway, don't play tough cop with me.

Olivia: Case-

Casey: What happened with Elliot?

Olivia: I… He… I… Jerry…

Casey: Jerry what.

She rolled over to show me her back.

Casey: Oh, um… and El?

Olivia: I snapped. I told him to get out… I'm sitting here regretting it.

Casey: Regret? Well… I think I would regret being that bastard Jerry once El gets hold of him!

Olivia: Yeah, he'll be in pain for a while but he deserves it… do you know that every time he hit me I would say it didn't hurt, until I ended up here.

Casey: Unfortunately, you got one bad guy, you'll find your man one day.

**o.0.o Elliot's POV o.0.o**

I was on my way home when I got a new idea… I was going to this bastard's apartment and giving him a piece of my mind. And that's what I did. I knocked on his door. He opened and I pushed it open

Jerry: What the hell are you doing here?

Elliot: _Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. 

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again   
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again. 

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Oh, I think you know… Your abusing Olivia, and I don't like it… I love her, and your just a plain ass hole…

Jerry: Who the hell are you to come in here and tell me what I do to my girlfriend?

Elliot: I'm your worst night mare…that's who. You ever touch her again and I swear to GOD… you will be in so much pain, you won't be able to move for weeks!

Jerry: Is that a threat?

Elliot: You bet you fucked up little ass it is!

I turned around and left. I felt satisfied with myself and I went back to the hospital, hoping Olivia had cooled down, or Casey talked her into seeing me… I didn't care as long as I could see her. When I arrived at the hospital I knocked on her door.

Olivia: Come in!

I walked in slowly

Elliot: Hey, how are you feeling?

Olivia: Better. Listen, about before-

Elliot: No, I completely deserved it… I'm sorry.

Olivia: No, I am, I shouldn't have snapped, me and Jerry are over.

Elliot: Good. I'm glad that ass won't hurt you anymore.

Olivia: El, what did you do?

Elliot: What?

Olivia: Don't play dumb with me, what did you do to him?

Elliot: I just told him that if he ever hurt you again I would put him in so much pain that he wouldn't be able to move for weeks.

Olivia: Anything else?

Elliot: I also told him that I loved you.

Olivia: Really? Was that for show or-

Elliot: No, its for real… I love you Olivia Benson.

Olivia: I love you Elliot Stabler.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Elliot: What are you feeling now?

Olivia: I'm finished with Jerry, and I'm ready to start over, with you.

A/N: Ok… yes… I did it… the one story I will probably EVER have where Liv is a victim of DV (Domestic Violence) Ok… now REVIEW!!! More to come soon!


	2. Only Time

**SVU: Fosse Style**

_I don't own SVU or Law and Order. I also do not have any association to the Fosse name! _

**SVU: Fosse Style**

**Chapter 2: Only Time**

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o**

It was almost noon; I was almost out of here… I HATE hospitals with the burning passion of 10 suns, but I get used to being in them when we talk to vics who were badly beaten and need to be hospitalized. The clock struck 12 and I was out of my room faster than the speed of light, I signed myself out. I got in my car and drove home, when I got there, Elliot was waiting outside my apartment.

Olivia: Hey, what are you doing here?

Elliot: Watching your back… get inside… NOW!

I obeyed.

Olivia: El, what's going on?

Elliot: This note… that's what's going on.

I took the note and read it. It said:

_Olivia,_

_I heard from your little boyfriend. You are both DEAD! You hear me? You EVER disrespect me again and you can say bye-bye to everyone! You either dump him or you die… and I am watching you, very closely! You do anything with him, I know. Protective details won't work, neither will PI's… I'm somewhere no one will find me. EVER! I'm everywhere… at your house, your boy friends house, your work, I have your phones tapped and you can't get me._

_Jerry_

Olivia: Oh my God!! Elliot!!

Elliot: I know… lets go somewhere else, for now.

He led me out. We walked to the precinct and we wrote a note to captain, so Jerry wouldn't find it. The note said:

_Captain,_

_Jerry is stalking me, he's here, that's why I wrote the note. I'm hiding out with Casey and I'm getting a new cell. Just letting you know so I don't get hurt. My new cell number is 555-555-1098._

'_Liv_

I was staying with Casey. It was fun, but I was scared out of my mind the whole time. I didn't know if he was watching there too. I wouldn't feel safe until there was a needle in his arm and his eyes were shut!

**o.0.o Jerry's POV o.0.o**

I was tailing her, I have video cameras in every room of her house, her boy friends house, and her work… she couldn't get away from me. I tapped her cell so I could hear all her private conversations. She left the station house 20 minutes ago; she should be home any minute now. I sat there for half an hour before I checked the boy friends camera, she wasn't there either!

Jerry: What the FUCK!!!! Damn that little bitch!!!

I dialed her cell number.

_Ring… Ring…._

Operator: This number is no longer in service, please check the number and dial again.

Jerry: That little bitch thinks she's so sly, well I'll find her.

I heard a knock at my door.

Jerry: Who is it?

NYPD Officer: Mr. Reilly, It's the police OPEN UP!

Jerry: One moment!

I opened the door.

Jerry: How can I help you officers?

They pushed a piece of blue paper to me.

Officer: This is a search warrant, for everything in your apartment.

Jerry: What? Why?

Officer: Domestic Abuse and Stalking. And this one… this is an arrest warrant. Jerry Reilly, you are under arrest for Domestic Abuse and Stalking, you-

Jerry: Get off me.

Officer: Come with us.

Jerry: Never!

I pulled out a gun and fired. I heard a radio.

Officer: 10-13! 10-13! Shots Fired! Shots fired at Police!!!

The SWAT team came in, and the other officers arrested me. They brought me to a familiar place, Olivia's work, the 16th precinct. Her boyfriend came in

Elliot: You go from battery to stalking? What would have been next… murder?

Jerry: You don't know me at all… just 'cause she says I did that to her doesn't mean I did… don't you cops know anything?

Elliot: Enlighten me.

Jerry: I want to see Olivia!

Elliot: Ha… fat chance! You'll see her at trial.

Jerry: Trial? Hell no… I want a deal!

The ADA walked in.

Casey: Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, for the people.

Jerry: No shit.

Casey: You use that tone with me and your deal is off the table.

Jerry: What's the deal?

My lawyer walked in. Paige Sky.

Paige: This interview is over, come on Jerry.

Casey: What interview, we were discussing a deal, unless you don't want it I suggest you stay.

Paige: What's the deal?

Casey: IF he pleads guilty, he won't humiliate himself in trial, and he'll get death.

Paige: Ha, good bye Ms. Novak.

Casey: Deal leaves the table in 10 seconds. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. See you in court.

She walked out, then walked back in.

Paige: Why exactly would he get the death penalty?

Casey: You'll find out at trial. Good bye Ms. Sky.

I turned to Paige and looked at her, she sighed.

**o.0.o Casey's POV o.0.o**

I got out of the interrogation room and turned to Cragen.

Casey: He's screwed.

Don: Let's hope so. Why would he get life?

Casey: What the search warrant turned up.

Don: That is…

Casey: Names of people who he killed, he was going to do the same thing to Olivia. All of the women he killed were cops. He had a list, on the top of the paper, it said murder victims, and Olivia was next on his list. We have him with murder and intent.

Don: Damn, now that he's in custody, don't let 'Liv go back to her apartment, but let her know that she can stay with someone else if she wants.

My cell rang. It was Olivia.

Casey: Speak of the devil.

I answer the call.

Casey: Novak.

Olivia: Hey Case. Did you get him?

Casey: Yeah, and Captain told me to tell you that if you want to stay with someone else you can, I'm not kicking you out though.

Olivia: Ok, I know just who I'll stay with.

Casey: Who?

Olivia: Elliot. I need male support right now… when's trial?

Casey: In 3 days. We got a rush on it.

Olivia: I'll be there, testifying.

Casey: Yup. See you soon, bye 'Liv.

I hung up.

Casey: She's staying with Elliot.

Cragen: Elliot?? Ok, if you say so.

I left and walked out with a smile on my face.

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o **

I walked into Casey's living room and packed my stuff… I wrote a note to Casey. The note said:

_Casey,_

_Thanks for letting me stay with you. It helped a lot. I'll be at El's if you need me. Call you later Case._

'_Liv_

I walked out to meet Elliot. I got in his car and smiled.

Olivia: Hey.

Elliot: Hey baby. How are you?

Olivia: Ok, I'm a lot better.

Elliot: What's wrong?

Olivia: I'm scared.

Elliot: Of Jerry? I'll protect you.

Olivia: _Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time_

Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time

Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart

Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose  
- Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time

Who knows? Only time

Elliot: Ain't that the truth!

I smiled. I leaned in close to him. He leaned in close to me. I brought our lips together for a split second… then pulled away.

Olivia: I'm sorry. I am REALLY sorry!

Elliot: For what?

Olivia: For kissing you, I don't know what came over me.

Elliot: Hey, it's fine. I liked it, and now, you're all mine, all the time until you decide to go home.

Olivia: I don't know when that'll be.

I kissed him again and when we broke apart, he placed his hand on my thigh and we drove off to his apartment.


	3. Candyman

**SVU Fosse Style**

_I don't own SVU, and am in no way associated with Fosse!_

**SVU Fosse Style**

**Chapter 3 – Candy man**

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o **

It was an amazing day… we brought Jerry to trial, and we won, he got the death penalty, for premeditated murder, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and stalking. He was found guilty on all counts, and I could finally sleep again. I went home with Elliot and called Melinda with the good news.

Olivia: Hey Melinda!

Melinda: Hey 'Liv, how was trial?

Olivia: He got DEATH!!! Thank you Casey, and of course, Petrovsky!

Melinda: So, how's it working out with Elliot?

Olivia:_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big egh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman x3

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine x2  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine x2  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell x2  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell x2

Melinda: That good huh?

Olivia: DAMN STRAIGHT!! Well… I just wanted to call and tell you, bee expecting a body from Attica soon…

Melinda: Oh, I will… talk to you later 'Liv!


End file.
